


Lost times

by Griffinous56



Series: World.Execution(); [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: AO3 is a dick for not letting me name a ship after a formula, Attempt at Humor, Everyone is tired of their shenanigans, I have dry sense of humor don’t judge me, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pretty please, Remember when I said no angst?, Suggestive Themes, also Zeroes need a hug, also we should get them a new ship name, just some fluff here and there, like X0X0, like XZero or Zerox, like really?, send help, that was a lie, this chapter was written at 3am I don’t even know, yall shipper are missing out a big time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinous56/pseuds/Griffinous56
Summary: Just some silly stories of our characters during the Elf War era. Let’s pretend that it’s not full of losses and deaths and the franchise doesn’t cover in sadness okay?[Update] Chapter 5: In which they first woke up, they already had everything





	1. Height problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which X didn’t get his armor upgrade until months later and Zero isn’t amused.
> 
> A/N: After years I finally decided to write a fanfic about them. My English isn’t good so feel free to point out my mistakes.

For the first time after being resurrected again, Zero began to ponder on his new body. Sure, it was a lot smaller and least intimidating than his previous and stuff, but hey it sure was much more agile and mobile and beside Zero also got tired of always bumming his head on the cupboards anyway. Aside from seeing the world from a much lower respective, literary, our Crimson Terror has no issues with his state as long as others could leave him alone to chop down more Mavericks.

Well, maybe there was a teeny tiny bit of problem.

“... I can’t see your hair whorl.”

“Sorry, what was that?” X, who was still in his old, outdated bulky blue frame and - mind you - much taller than him now, looked up from his mountain of reports and asked. Zero liberally took a moment to admire the look of hemetless X with his glasses before huffing.

“It just that…” Zero clicked his tongue before continued, “I can’t see the top of your head anymore.” Or properly reach it for what matter.

Before when he was still a least an inch taller than most person he came across, he always could easily pet their head or look at their hair whorl from his vantage point. Zero considered it as his guilty pleasure especially when it came to X and his fluffy mass of brown hair that looked so touchable. Now, being in a position where he hardly could tangle his hand in X’s hair let alone rest his head on it really annoy him. It also didn’t help that Zero was the one getting pet on the head instead. That certainly did annoy him to no end.

Zero definitely missed his good old body, mind you.

X began to make a thoughtful face before tilting his head a little bit. “I’ll get a new frame upgrade next month, so by then we probably will get back to our old positions anyway.” And by “our old positions” he meant Zero rests his head on X’s at any given chances possible even when they’re in the middle of signing mountains of reports like they were doing right now, instead that Zero can only rest his head on X shoulders now and it wasn’t bad but still annoy him damnit.

Zero thought about that for a moment before he brushed it off and resumed to battle his own jobs. At least he was the one to poke fun at X for all the height jokes now. Zero considered it as a harmless payback.

A month later, they were at the same height when X finally got his frame upgrade.

Zero is not amused.

...But hey now he won’t be the only one who have to suffer from reaching for things on high cupboards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://bunnybead123.tumblr.com/post/166300396899/what-am-i-looking-at
> 
> Look I have evidence don’t judge me-
> 
> Also it it weird that I find Zero in his MMZ design looks more cute than cool tho (I’m fine with that actually) (and I’m still not over with picture - Zero is using a broom as his weapon from classic Mm weapon swap for fuck sake-)


	2. Simple things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In ưhich the simple life of our duo is out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some simple ficlet and/or headcanons because author are too lazy to write a proper story for each of them.

**_1/ Let’s get marry_ **

 

“Hey Zee can you get me—.”

 

A cup of hot cocoa with marshmallows magically appeared on the table.

 

“Oh and—.”

 

Stack of reports put neatly on the corner of the desk, already signed.

 

“And don’t forget—.”

 

A book, named “The little prince” in the old style which was made of paper, together with a clumsy made egg sandwich was handed to X, who was still standing dumbfounded in the living room.

 

Abruptly, X chooked out: “Zero, let’s get married.”

 

Zero chuckled. “C’mon X, finish your food already so we can get to the HQ. And we already had married for like, a few decades remember?”

 

**_2/ Impluse_ **

 

Sometimes X was just so cute, being so flustered around children and reploids alike, that Zero hardly could resisted the urge to just come to X and hug him real tight.

 

 ** _3/_** **_Routine_**

 

Because of the nature of their jobs, with Zero being the Hunter commander after Signas and X now is the leader of Neo Arcadia and practically being worshiped as a god, it affected their routines. In fact, they hardly got the time to spend with with each other, especially at night.

 

So, it always was Zero who said “goodnight” to a tired X who already slipped off to sleep whenever he got home from work. And it always was X who kissed “good morning” on Zero forehead when the blonde was still to stubborn to get out of their king size bed.

 

**_4/ Annoying_ **

 

Zero has found a way to stop X from worrying over him just because of some small and swallow wounds. He always carries a box of M&M with him now so whenever X tries to talk about that, Zero will shove one or two in his mouth. And then when X has finished his candies Zero will do that again. It repeats for some times until X just shut up and drag him in for a kiss.

 

**_5/ Order_ **

 

“X, I know you hate seeing me this way. But if you stop here to haul me back to the infirmary instead of pursuing Sigma and put an end to this war, I’ll kill you.”

 

**_6/ Buffing_ **

 

Zero sighed. “What have I done to deserve you X? You’re just… too good for me.”

 

A shinning blue ball that was knew as Cyber Elf X just gave off an impression of a cocky smirk. “Yeah I know, I’m the most cuddlable, cutest and warmest thing you will ever get.”

 

Zero has to restrain himself from punching the Cyber Elf even though knowing that it wouldn’t hurt him anyway.

 

**_7/ Smile_ **

 

Zero isn’t good at expressing his feelings. Everyone in the Resistance knows that. Everyone in the whole freaking world knows that. But as oppose to that, the Crimson Terror is also a genius at hiding them away so it’s almost impossible to see the proud Maverick Hunter smiles or getting flustered at something. The only one nowaday can see those is X so whenever Zero expresses a smile, it’s such a wonder that X can’t help but fall deeper in love with the man standing in front of him.

 

**_8/ Ending_ **

 

If there’s a day where they will get to the end of this war, X hopes that they will holding hands through it.

 

**_9/ Venture_ **

 

There was this one time though, when the Lifesaver once asked X something: “Is Zero secretly a woman? Does his chest has milk or something? Is that why you keep bitting and nipping his chest?”

 

Signas snorted coffee out of his nose. Alia looked like she has just won a bet. Douglass unceremony dropped a toolbox. X stood there taking it all in until he realized what was the Lifesaver just saying and positive blushed. Meanwhile Zero just lately walk throught the door, didn’t know about the hell that has been unleashed.

 

Everything went to hell after that.

 

**_10/ Beautiful_ **

  
Zero **_is_ ** beautiful, everyone agreed on that. Everything about him are beautiful. Anything on him are beautiful. Such as this virgin sweeter or this lacy under suit, X ponders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I’ll actually write stories about those someday, maybe not...?
> 
> There’s one thing I’m sure about tho, is that this’s not the end of silly Drabble.
> 
> Also, I just remembered I do a a wordpress blog, and I do have thing on it (I still can’t believe I forgot I have an acc there...). Anyway, I translated MM stuff and lost on it sometimes, maybe u guy wanna take a look? I’m kinda rearranging things a bit so there probably will have Eng trans douj in the future IF I’m not being a lazy shit I am. Here is it: https://griffinous56.wordpress.com/category/megaman/


	3. Mission completed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our two favorites finally be able to spend some quality bonding time. Or at least try to.

The moment Zero stepped inside his room, he barely got a breath in when the door abruptly shut off. His room still draped in darkness when a strong arm reached out to wind itself around his waist while the other rest on his cheek to turn him into a mouth-open kiss, effectively pinned him to the door. It was for the sear familiar presence and movements that completely stopped him from lashing out to tear of any limp attached to his “assaulter”. Said other’s lips greedily bit Zero’s lower lip before gently moved his gentle smooches and nips to the edge of his jaw, down to his neck and shoulder. “You’re back late.”

 

The red android barely held back from rolling his eyes at the one before him before he started to push him back a little and off the door. Zero’s left hand scrambled to turn on the light switch while trying to nugged back into a kiss, all tongues and teeth, framing the other’s face with his right hand as he deepened the kiss himself. White light filled the room, reflected on familiar blue armor and the dimly lit red orb on the helmet. Zero smiled into the kiss a little. “Shit hit the pan. The transporter got fucked up badly with the coordinats when we tried to get back and usual stuffs. What did you expected?” Zero said when they broke apart.

 

X let out a chuckle. “Oh wow did you just kissed me with that mouth? Do you need me to teach you how to properly talk in front of your superior again?” The hand on his waist touched the edge of his waist armor, gliding leisurely down to his thigh, touching him with light feather-lighted touches.

 

“You seem to enjoy my mouth thought, especially when I put it to good uses,” the blonde grinned confidently. “But sure, seems like I kinda forgot my lessons a bit, care to teach me agai- mmph.” Zero was cut short when X kissed him again, a rougher phase this time and ok that shut him off quite good. The kiss this time lasted much longer and they only part to nipped other’s lip or nose before closing in for another one. Somewhere in the span of next ten minutes they managed to move to the bed, practised hands grabbing and latching on each other body trying to get red and blue pieces of armor off, whispering sweet nothings and some short “miss you” between the heat makeout session. It was a miracle that they didn’t stumble off their feet during their quest of making a beeline for the bed.

 

Cough, _anyway…_

 

It was when Zero’s back finally hit the matress, X looming above with his arms on each of the blonde sides effectively pinning the Android to the bed, they finally were able to part their lips to look at another adoringly, shimmering emerald and dark blue crystals held promise of sweet intimacy. It was when Zero winded his left arm around the Blue Bomber back, the other traced from X’s shoulder down to his side and lower region did X captured Zero’s wandering hands and pinned them back down to the bed, pulled he blanket up and tucked Zero in, ready for a good night sleep.

 

 _The heck?_ “X?” Zero tried to sit back up, slightly confused at his partner actions, but X insisted on pushing him back down to the bed. Reluctantly, Zero laid back, a big question mark appeared on his head. “The hell X? What’s give, we’re getting up to something here, pun fully intended?” Asked Zero, tried not to whine (he whined). The warmth sensation that has coiled in his stomach has gone cooled when X pushed him down. Did he do something wrong? Did Zero read the situation wrong and was actually force this out of his partner? Or did X lost interest in—.

 

“Hush, stop that train of thoughts of your, Zee. I can hear it loud and clear.” fingers tapped on his lips snapped Zero out of his thoughts, X leaned up, typing down some buttons at the headboard, switching the bed back to its original function - a recharge pod, one that Zero somehow adopted X’s human ways of living and actually managed to put a bed sheet and some pillows on it for once. “We can do it later if you want, but you really need to recharge now Zee. I bet you only have a half of energy tank available now.”

 

Zero groaned, “And why can we do it like, right now, and then I’ll go recharge?”

 

“Remember what happened last time when we tried to do that?”

 

Another groan. “You were torturing me. Anyone would blackout from that.” Realized what he had said, the blonde positive blushed, color matching his armor. Zero haft-heartedly glared back, “This’s a revenge for what I did before the mission two months ago isn’t it?”

 

“Mayyybe?”

 

“Can I change your mind?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Zero tossed his head back, let out another groan before finally giving up. “You know what X? If it wasn’t because you are right then I would tie you down and make use of you right now.” Threw back another glance, the red androi drew the blanket up to his head, left hand lightly push away the one that was beaming with victory, still looming above him.

 

Muffled voice, “If you really want me to rest, then get off me right now,” a pause, “There’s some books I bought, still left them in the box. Help yourself.”

 

X let out a chuckle before leaning down, pressed a small kiss on Zero’s forehead through the thin cover of the blanket. The figure under didn’t resist when he circle his arms around him, hugging him tight. “Rest well, Zee.”

 

“...Love you too, Blue Jay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You actually can see how I slowly giving up with this.
> 
> Admit it, you were looking for some lemons huh weren’t u u naughty prev.


	4. Hidden thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which feelings are revealed.

**_1/ Precious_ **

 

X never forget to kiss Zero “Good morning” in the mornings when Zero is still too lazy to get up and whisper “I love you” to him when they go home for dinner and get to their bed, every single day possible. Remind both of them how much they love and cherish each other. X does it so if there’s come a day they won’t be able to stay with together anymore, X won’t regret not saying those to Zero before, not being able to vocalize that he never, ever regret having this relationship with him.

 

**_2/ Flustering_ **

 

Never before did Zero thought that he would gets flustered so much just by looking at someone, until he met X and his smiles.

 

**_3/ Possessive_ **

 

There’s this smoldering want that has burn inside X when he and Zero established their relationship, and that want only increased tenfold, settled deep down in the corner of his heart just waiting for opportunity to burst out when Zero came back after _dying_ for the _second time._ X wants Zero to only think of him, misses only him, craves only for his touches, his voices. X wants Zero to only look at him, to be the only want to have Zero’s compassion, his care, his love. X wants Zero’s life only resolves around him and his life, too, resolves around Zero, everybody else be damn. X wants Zero belongs to him and him only and in return he will devote his whole to the Crimson Terror, will do anything for him even if that means giving Zero the world on the silver plate.

 

But in the end, X knows that’s impossible.

 

**_4/ Milk_ **

 

“You know, if Zero can make milk from those bewbs of his, world starvation would be ending by now.”

 

“But wouldn’t X drink it all up before hand thought?”

 

“Oh, right.”

 

**_5/ Gentle_ **

 

X’s hands always so gentle, so calculated touching his face and hands, matching his serene and soft nature. For so many occasions, Zero had wished they would get rougher, firmer, to break him down in violence, satisfying ways. X has done it once before, but it wasn’t intentional, never on purpose. And even if he did broke him, if someone did broke him down, X always built him back up smoothly, ever so gently, so tenderly.

 

Zero supposed that was the only thing he didn’t like about X, but still saw himself craving for the touches of those hands anyway.

 

**_6/ Obvious_ **

 

“Hey, do you know that X and Zero are dating now? I mean, our leaders?”

 

“Yeah. And the sky is blue, Sigma was the culprit of previous wars, Zero is so kill-able—“

 

_“What?”_

 

“What?”

 

“The heck was _that_ Alia?”

 

“I thought we are having a contest of who can state the most obvious things in the world?”

 

**_7/ Waiting_ **

 

102 years, that’s the time he need to wait before Zero can get out of his hibernating capsule.

 

X breaths in, holds it, exhales. The core wiring faintly with each breath he takes to cool down his system. Breath in, hold, exhale. Breath in, hold, exhale.

 

102 years. It’s just 102 years. He can wait. He has waited for them to get together before, and it was during decades of raging wars. It’s peaceful now, the world is safe now. So he can wait. He has waited for Zero before, he can do it again.

 

And so X waits, and waits.

 

**_8/ Trust_ **

 

There’s no one Zero can place so much trust in expect X. The Crimson Terror believes that the Blue Boomber never will harm him so much, at least unintentionally. That’s why Zero always follow his orders in earnest, trusting that X will never get in in harm ways, trusting that X will trust him in return.

 

It pays off.

 

**_9/ Need_ **

 

They both need each other to become whole.

 

**_10/ Longing_ **

 

Kneels down before the throne, Zero slowly lifts his head, eyelashes fluttering slightly. Obsidian eyes with slight tinker of blue and yellow reflections from the throne  looking longingly at the blue figure that is sitting on the throne before leaning down and forward, placing the kiss on the tip of tip of the king’s right boot, wanting to move up but can’t, his hands stays motionless in the cuff behind his back. Because the king orders are absolute, for him to stay down on his knees, admiring his one and only ruler.

 

Zero licks his lips, velvet red tongue tracing lips that has gone dried with neglection and burning desire.

 

“... You shouldn’t do that unless you’re willing to go through the consequences.” A voice speaks up and Zero feels himself shudder at the low and throaty sound in it.

 

X looks down at him with bored eyes, even though he too is also being engulfed in his own affection for the one kneeling before him, the feeling hidden behind the cool mask that he puts up in front of everybody else. Lips cracks a smirk, X slowly moves his boot up to trace the blond throat, up to his chin before rubbing the side of his face, watching with hazel vison of how Zero leans toward to touches, begging for more.

 

And oh more he will give. Tonight is a long night after all.


	5. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they first woke up, they already had everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written at 3am, the idea is so random I just don’t even know anymore  
> Except that Omega do need a hug (but he probably would kill me before I can give him one)

They blinked.

 

Eyelids fluttered to shake off the dust that had settle their way on the lashes as their system struggled to reboot after years of shutting down.

 

When they first woke up, they already had everything. They had superior strength that almost no creature could ever match with, not even that Light’s legacy can stand in the same ground as them without a fight. They had accesses to the limitless power from the virus, their very source of energy and purpose those had been scattered around the world thanks to a certain Crimson Terror. They had all the memories, all kind of knowledge about their obstacles, the Hunter weakness, that blue Android weak spots that they could exploit. Everything then seemed like a joke to them, too easy to handle, too easy to get bored of.

 

They were the Messiah.

 

They closed their eyes.

 

All those military forces that had sent after them and Dr. Weil were effortlessly crushed in their hands, cyber attacks attempted on hacking their database were easily stopped. Soon enough, Weil’s plants for world domination, the termination would be put into motion without anything standing in the scientist ways, and soon they would be…

 

They would… what? Completed? Prefect? Weren’t they already a prefect being in the first place, having the power to succumb the world down to its knees, to reform the face of world however they like? If Weil’s plain are a success, didn’t that mean they had complete they objective—

 

What was their objective again?

 

They opened their eyes.

 

The destructing Reploid stood back a little bit, for the first time since their activation day did they finally thought through about their meaning of existence. The object was planted in their head, inside the very core that keeping they functioning day by day, plain and simple. But by now, it was just a cluster of commands: search for Light’s legacy, destroy that robot, crush humanity, tear down everything that stood in their way, listening to Weil’s commands. Enact that man’s vision, for that was their duty as the final Wilybot.

 

Crimson eyes laid on the gleaming blue armor in the distance and their system shuttered again.

 

They closed their eyes.

 

Final weapon. The General with harden face but with gentle gaze. The flower - _Iris_ \- its muddled mind provides. The reluctant promise beyond the sky. Eurasia. Falling colony. Pain. Pain pain pain. It hurt so much he just want to rip his core out. Soft green eyes and even more gentle hands holding him down, anchored him home.

 

He needed to go home. Zero needed to go home.

 

A command code glitched out his vision. Not Zero. Omega.

 

Omega opened his eyes. Lazily locked down a pair of emerald that filled with sorrow and so much hate. Hate of what, Omega didn’t know. But he also didn’t care anyway. For he was freed now.

 

Took out the eerie purple saber, Omega jumped into the battlefield again.

 

Omega, the God of Destruction, is a Messiah. And to become a Messiah, one must brought out the change on Earth. Burn the world down so they can rebuild it from the ash.

 

But it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore.

 

Omega closed his eyes, facing the energy blast of the duo that was meant to ended his life.

 

…

 

When Omega opened his eyes for the last time, he faced the face of one he should be all those years ago.

 

Zeroes closed their eyes.


End file.
